This invention relates generally to the configuration of aircraft cockpit displays, and more specifically, methods and apparatus for displaying attitude, heading, and terrain data.
Historically, pilots have had to use a combination of displays while flying. An attitude indicator (ADI) displays pitch and roll information for the aircraft. A horizontal situation indicator (HSI) displays compass heading and an alignment of the aircraft with certain navigational aids. A navigational display, sometimes referred to as a lateral map, provides a pilot with terrain information, waypoints, airports and other navigational aids. This multiple display arrangement requires the pilot to constantly scan multiple display units and to mentally integrate the information to provide or augment situational awareness.
In addition to the technologies described above, other advanced technology aircraft and flight deck automation, most of which provide a display to the cockpit, may tend to increase workload for the flight crew. Therefore, while the advanced technology provides higher or safer performance for an aircraft, flights crew's responsibility for correct and timely performance of those activities may not be reduced. The crew's oversight of flight deck activities may become more difficult as additional concurrent activities are performed and monitored by the same or a fewer number of people.
A controlled flight into terrain (CFIT) is a type of accident that can be difficult for a pilot or flight crew to avoid as it involves mental integration of multiple displays, for example, ADI, HSI and navigation displays. However, a CFIT can be avoided if the pilot has a proper mental picture or “situation awareness” of the aircraft's current position, trajectory, and other flight parameters in relationship to the terrain.